


Эксперимент

by Noele4ka, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2018; R+ [3]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noele4ka/pseuds/Noele4ka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Тони с Питером решили провести эксперимент.





	Эксперимент

За обедом Питер то зависал, уставившись в одну строчку, то вздрагивал, мучительно хмуря брови.  
  
— Уж не заболел ли ты? — заботливо поинтересовалась Наташа, прикладывая ладонь к его лбу. — Да ты весь горишь!  
  
— Все со мной в порядке, — возразил Питер и сжал зубы, еле сдерживая стон.   
Наташа перевела взгляд на Тони, который обеспокоенным вовсе не выглядел. Наоборот, было похоже, что тому весело.  
  
— Пятница, просканируй, — приказал он, повинуясь ее укоризненному взгляду.  
  
— Показатели мистера Паркера соответствуют нормальным для него значениям, — отрапортовал ИскИн.   
  
— Вот, не о чем беспокоиться, — улыбнулся Питер Наташе, — просто немного устал. Я вообще не болею, вы же в курсе.  
  
Наташа присела за стол, грея руки о чашку.  
  
— Мне все равно не нравится, как ты выглядишь. Но раз Пятница говорит, что все хорошо, то ладно. Кстати, Тони, помнишь, мы обсуждали, что мне понадобится твоя помощь вече...  
  
— Нет, — Питер прервал ее отчаянным криком. — Простите, — добавил он уже спокойнее. — У нас с мистером Старком с самого утра эксперимент, нельзя прерываться.  
  
— Но прервались же вы на обед, — возразила Наташа. Тони тихо хмыкнул, ничего не сказав.  
  
— Он в процессе, — мотнул головой Питер. — Без мистера Старка никак нельзя.  
  
— Старк? — Наташа перевела взгляд на Тони и вопросительно приподняла бровь. — Питер не управится сам?  
  
— Пожалуй, нет, — усмехнулся тот. — Но, в принципе, мы можем просто остановиться и провести в другой день. Я буду не против.  
  
— А я да! — резко возразил ему Питер. — Или сегодня, или никогда!  
  
— Уверен, что я найду, чем тебя мотивировать, — Наташе показалось, что в голосе Тони прозвучали игривые нотки. Вот уж невозможный человек, флиртует со всем, что движется, включая мальчишек, краснеющих от слова “член”.  
  
— Но мы уже четыре раза начинали, — простонал Питер, легонько ударяясь лбом о столешницу. — И каждый раз что-то мешает! Пожалуйста, не надо снова…  
  
Он состроил такую умилительную мордашку, что Наташа сменила гнев на милость.  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — рассмеялась она. — Старк, завтра днем вы уже закончите?  
  
— Нет, днем я буду отсыпаться, — судя по улыбке Тони, о текущих перспективах эксперимента он знал гораздо больше и реакция Питера его забавляла. — Давай вечером.  
  
Наташа кивнула и, с подозрением осмотрев почему-то покрасневшего Питера с ног до головы, продолжила пить чай.  
  
— Всем привет, — Клинт, как всегда бодрый, заглянул на кухню и, умыкнув предпоследнее печенье из вазочки у локтя Наташи, разулыбался то ли хорошей погоде, то ли субботе, то ли чему-то только ему известному. — Паучок, ты просил показать пару приемов стрельбы из лука. Если хочешь, я свободен.  
  
— Не-ет, — тот спрятал еще больше покрасневшее лицо в сгиб локтя. — Не сегодня.  
  
— У них со Старком эксперимент, — пояснила за него Наташа, — который нельзя прерывать.  
  
— О, круто! — Клинт выглядел заинтересованным. — Это как тогда, когда мы с Тони сбрасывали Марков с его арбузоголовым чучелом внутри, чтоб узнать, с какой максимальной высоты ему можно падать?   
  
— Я тебе и без этого сказал, с какой, — закатил глаза Тони. — Нет, нынешний эксперимент действительно интересный.  
  
— Тогда я в деле! — Клинт упал на стул напротив. — И Наташу можем еще взять. Давно мы не проводили время вместе.  
  
Услышав это замечание, Питер подавился, и Наташе пришлось постучать ему по спине.  
  
— Действительно, — пожала она плечами. — У нас с Бартоном в кои-то веки выходной, когда не запланировано особых дел. Уверена, нам будет интересно посмотреть.  
  
— Что, паучок, как думаешь? — Тони уже попросту давился смехом.  
  
— Нет! — подскочил тот, и вцепился в стол, побледнев и закусив губу. — Никаких посторонних! — он решительным шагом практически выбежал из комнаты.  
  
— Видите, ревнует папочку, — фыркнул Тони, проводив его веселым взглядом.   
  
— Он и так проводит с тобой больше времени, чем мы вместе взятые, — деланно обиделся Клинт. — Ну, так что? Думаю, общими усилиями мы уговорим Питера показать нам, над чем вы там работаете.  
  
— Вынужден отказаться, ребята, — Тони поднялся на ноги. — Я, конечно, когда-то мечтал о групповухе с вами двумя, но Питеру всего восемнадцать, боюсь, он будет слишком смущен, чтобы получить удовольствие.  
  
— Фу, Старк, вечно ты все опошлишь, — поморщилась Наташа. — Иди трахайся со своим экспериментом. И за Питером присмотри: какой-то он нервный сегодня.  
  


***

  
_Несколькими часами ранее_

  
  
— Тони, пожалуйста, — Питер прогнулся в спине и еще шире развел ноги, чем до этого.  
  
Тони провел ладонями по его бедрам и чуть прикусил кожу на одной из покрасневших ягодиц. Провел по ней языком, поцеловал ямочку над ней, после чего опустился к покрасневшей, чуть припухшей после их предыдущих забав дырке, и широко лизнул, наслаждаясь тем отчаянным звуком, который удалось извлечь из Питера.   
  
— Ты такой красивый сейчас, — Тони приласкал яички, просунул руку под живот и прошелся пальцами по всей длине налитого члена. — Чего ты хочешь?  
  
— Ох, не надо, — всхлипнул Питер.  
  
Тони куснул его за другую половинку и снова вернулся к анусу; обвел влажно вокруг дырки кончиком языка и звучно поцеловал, широко раздвинув ягодицы.  
  
Питер попросту заверещал, впившись побелевшими пальцами в спинку кровати, специально укрепленную для того, чтобы он мог не заботиться о том, что что-то сломает в процессе. Тони же, не отвлекаясь, трахал языком податливую дырку, мял ладонями упругую, такую чувствительную задницу, ощущая как Питер дрожит под его прикосновениями.   
  
— Можно? — он подавался вверх бедрами и вскрикивал от каждого движения Тони.  
  
— Еще немножечко, — тот отстранился и с явным удовольствием провел пальцем по краям блестящей от слюны дырки. — Потерпи чуть-чуть, — он ввел сразу три пальца и чуть развел их, растягивая. — Ты всегда такой узкий, такой охуенно тесный.   
  
Питер дернулся и выгнулся дугой, когда Тони погладил по упругому утолщению простаты.  
  
— Думаю, теперь можно, — прошептал тот ему на ухо и потянул зубами за мочку, все быстрее и быстрее трахая его сложенными лодочкой пальцами.  
  
Запрокинув голову, Питер бурно кончил, сотрясаясь крупной дрожью и все же выломав часть спинки кровати от нахлынувших ощущений.  
  
— Обожаю, когда ты такой, — Тони провел ладонью по покрытой потом спине. — Это было… впечатляюще.  
  
— Мне кажется, я настолько выжат, что не возбужусь больше никогда, — пробурчал Питер в подушку.  
  
— Опыт показывает, что вряд ли, — улыбнулся Тони, игнорируя собственную эрекцию. — По крайней мере, я собираюсь тебя выебать хорошенько уже минут через десять, и делать это так долго, сколько понадобится, чтобы ты опять кончил. А потом мы отдохнем, хорошо?  
  
— Угу, — Питер перевернулся на спину и раскинул руки и ноги в стороны. — Это было круто.  
  
— Давай, — Тони повалился рядом, рассеянно поглаживая себя.   
  
— Попытка номер четыре эксперимента “максимальное количество оргазмов индивидуума, наделенного паучьей суперсилой, в течение суток”, — Питер приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть время на электронных часах, стоящих на тумбочке, — заняла двадцать пять минут и тридцать… эээ… семь секунд, приступаем к оргазму… то есть попытке номер пять.   
  
— Знаешь, что я думаю? — предвкушающе зажмурился Тони. — Мы засунем в тебя работающий вибратор и погуляем по Базе, не все же нам в спальне сидеть. А потом можно…  
  
— О нет, никаких прогулок по Базе, — слабо возмутился Питер. — Ни за что!  
  
— Хотя бы попробуй, — хмыкнул Тони, легкими движениями поглаживая его по внешней стороне ладони. — Увидишь, будет захватывающе. Я возьму пульт и буду постоянно менять…  
  
— Тогда вечером ты мне отсосешь, — Питер перевернулся на бок, прижимаясь к Тони.   
  
— Да у меня челюсть отвалится, — Тони расплылся в победной улыбке, и стало понятно, что идея ему понравилась. — Совсем ты не жалеешь своего старого любовника.  
  
— Это кто тут старый? — рассмеялся Питер, перекидывая через него ногу. — Сейчас проверим…


End file.
